


Hats

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [23]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Hats

For the first time in a while Lorrimer and Suki are on a date. Currently, they’ve been in the restaurant for almost half an hour, and nothing monstrous has occurred yet. There’s a man sitting at a table near them, on his own, that they both know is Roy wearing a stupid hat and a stick on moustache over his own moustache but they aren’t going to tell him to leave. It’s just a precaution, in case anything does happen like the time they stupidly planned a date on the full moon and that went about as well as one could expect, or the time they planned a walk by a river and sea creatures attacked, or the time- well you get the picture. Roy’s there as a precaution, and he’s gone in disguise because they hadn’t discussed this at all, but he's definitely in the restaurant, and not at all subtle.


End file.
